Moony's secret
by fabulouis91
Summary: Best Friend of Lily. Best Friend of Snape. Sirius' sister. Remus' angel. Secretly dating your best mates sister will not go down too well.
1. Own Character description

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Remus&amp;OC Pairing 3 <p>

_Description of my OC_

Basics;  
>Name<span>- Leigh Anne Black  
><span>Nicknames<span>- Beauty(The Marauders im later chapters except Sirius), Stoner(Remus in later chapters), Shorty(Sirius), Loony Leigh Anne (The Marauders in later chapters, including Sirius.)  
><span>Blood<span>- Pureblood  
><span>Age<span>-15. Born on the 22nd of April 1964 (AN/ I know! Sirius was born in '59. Go with it, man.)  
><span>Hair and Eyes<span>- She has very long, very light brown hair. Resemblant to Lily's except brown. It's always straight but it does one curl at the very tips. The complete opposite of her brothers which is always frizzy and wavy. She has deep green eyes.  
><span>Distinguishing features<span>- a Marylin Monroe like beauty mark below her eyebrow. Thick and long eyelashes too.  
><span>Pet<span>- An old white cat called Trevor.

Family;  
>+ - Dead<br>? - Unknown

Father- Orion Black  
>Mother- Walburga Black<br>? Brother- Regulus Black  
>Twin Brother- Sirius (He is 2 hours older).<br>Cousins- Bellatrix&Narcissa(AN/ Let's pretend they're the same age ;])

Other;  
><span>Relationship Status<span>- Single, but pryed upon by male students, much to Sirius' dismay.  
><span>Friends<span>- The Marauders (Later chapters), Lily and Severus. She regularly visits Hagrid.  
><span>Likes<span>- Quidditch, drawing, talking with The Marauders (In later chapters), talking to Lily and Severus, daydreaming, learning about magical creatures and playing around with her Cat.  
><span>Dislikes<span>- When her brother teases her, bullies, Peter Pettigrew (She just puts up with him), homework and being cold all the time or being in a cold place for a certain period of time.  
><span>Personality<span>- Dopey, slow, witty but with a golden heart. She always wants the best for her 'older' brother. She's the older version of Luna really.

Misc;  
><span>Wand<span>- Apple, 13', Unicorn Hair.  
><span>Patronus<span>- Duckling  
><span>House Team<span>- Hufflepuff


	2. Snape

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Remus&amp;OC Pairing 3<p>

_Putting Snivelly back on the ground  
>(AN Inspired by What makes you beautiful- OneDirection)_

It's nearing the end of November. The snow is just starting to fall.  
>The Marauders lay on the frosted grass side by side with enough space inbetween them, their feet just yards from the lake.<br>"What about that Lily girl that James is always talking about?" Remus laughed whislt he stared at the white, snowy sky. James just scoffed and Peter chuckled.  
>"What about Leigh Anne? She seems pretty alright. I sit next to her in Herbology." James offered. Remus thought. "She smells nice".<br>"THAT'S MY SISTER, PRONGS!" Sirius smiled. Peter was the first to stand.  
>"How come we've never heard about her until now?" Peter smirked. Sirius just shook his head.<br>"She just... It's my sister. It's a brotherly thing. I don't want my friends to know about her." He growled. James stood at Remus' feet and crossed his arms.  
>"You're being very quiet, Moony. What's the matter?" He asked. James kicked the bottom of Remus' shoe. Remus stood and shook his head as he helped Sirius stand.<br>"I'm just really scared. What if all the girls I ask to Yule say no to me?"He admitted. Remus rubbed the back of his neck as James walked up towards the Whomping Willow where Severus was sat with a book.  
>"Look who it is! It's Severus!" James cheered, taking his wand out. Remus' question was left hanging. A look of fear covered Snapes face. He scurried to put his book back into his bag but it was too late. He was dangling upside down in midair, shouting for somebody to help him. "Let's see if we can take off Snivvelly's trousers." James laughed. Sirius shouted again and thankfully his trousers never went past his hips.<br>"PUT. HIM. DOWN, JAMES." Leigh Anne said from the top of the hill. Sirius sighed.  
>"Who's that?" Remus asked. Severus was put back onto the ground. James dropped his wand to the frosty grass and looked slightly taken aback when he saw her. Leigh Anne bounced down the hill and hugged Severus before he ran off to the school grounds.<br>"Peter, James, Sirius, this is my sister Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne, these are the Marauders." Sirius grunted. He slowly started to walk up to the Willow.

"Hi! I'm Leigh Anne. Nice to meet you all." She said in a quiet voice. Peter held out his hand.  
>"Pettigrew. Or Peter. Whatever suits you." He quivvered. She nodded with her eyebrows pushed together.<br>"OK. You're James. I know you. But you? Who are you?" Leigh Anne asked when she let go of Peters hand and turned to Remus. His mouth went dry and he couldn't talk. She was so beautiful. "Wait, let me guess. If that's Sirius and James." She began, pointing to Sirius and James, "And that's Peter... You must be- Oh, wait! I know it!" Leigh Anne sighed, beginning to hit the side of her head gently with her palm. "REMUS!" She burst with a smile. He nodded and Leigh Anne pulled him into a hug. "Heard lots about you!" She grinned. He didn't know what to do or say.  
>"So, Beauty, what are you doing for the Yule?"James hinted when Remus stopped hugging her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and squinted a look.<br>"What's Yule?" Leigh Anne whispered to Remus with a blank tone. He held back a laugh.  
>"It's a dance before Christmas. He wants to know who you're going with." Remus smiled, patting her back. She put a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground. "You're going with somebody aren't you?" Remus sighed.<br>"It's Crouch. I'm going with Crouch to the dancing thing. Sorry, boys." Leigh Anne said quietly. Remus felt his hear crack quietly in his ears and Peter seemed pretty dumbfounded. "But, James, Lily keeps saying 'I hope James asks me. I really want to go with him' and stuff like that." She said. James grinned. That's all he done for the rest of the evening. Leigh Anne kissed Remus' and Peters cheek before kissing her brothers and running to meet Barty at the top of the hill. He gave her his robe and put his arm around her.  
>"YOU CAN BE MY BACKUP, REMUS!" She turned and shouted with a smile. They both walked off and Sirius came back to his group. Remus put his hand to his cheek and smiled.<br>"Come on!" James and Peter said as the Dinner bell went. "Takeaway Tuesday!" They cheered.

2 weeks later  
>At the ball<p>

Leigh Anne slouched next to her brother and Pettigrew with a sad, depressed expression. You could tell she had been crying.  
>" I mean... Both of them stood me up! Am I really that unattractive? Am I really that ugly, Sirius?" She wept in her finest of dress robes. Her hair was over her shoulder with a fluttering canary clip holding it in place. It looked like a real bird. Feathers. Tweeting and flapping it's wings. Leigh had on a peach ballgown on (resemblant to Fleur delacours wedding dress in DH1 but without the peacocks and the sleevesstraps). Sirius handed her the small buttercup flower that would settle in her hair that Remus was meant to give her. "Bloody best dress I have and I can't even show it off!"Leigh Anne cried. "I bloody knew that Crouch wasn't showing up! I didn't expect him not to show up!" She wailed. Her hand went onto Sirius' shoulder and her forehead followed. Sirius put his drink down and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Take your shoes off. I'm older so I should be taller." He laughed making her smile. Leigh Anne threw her shoes off and Peter picked them up off of the ground. She let go of her brother and looked at Pettigrew.<br>"Put them down. We're going to dance." She ordered. When Peter set them down, she grabbed his hand and walked firmly to the dancefloor. Sirius saw James on the other side of the room with Lily.  
>"PRONGS!" He shouted over the music. James looked up and shrugged at Sirius and pointed to the hallway. Sirius nodded and carried his sisters shoes out with him.<br>"Where's Moony? The dance is nearly over. There's no moon tonight I don't think." James stated with a frustrated face. Sirius nodded.  
>"The moon was out. I just don't know why he didn't come and get us." Sirius growled as the moon shone right through the windows in the hall. "Crouch isn't here either. Thank God." He grunted, "Look, you stay with Lily, I'll go find him." Sirius smiled. James nodded with a sinister look before Sirius went off down the corridors to look for his best mate. "Moonpants!" He shouted, walking out to the fields, heading toward the Womping Willow. "Remus! What have you done?" Sirius asked. He wasn't angry. He wasn't mad. He looked at the sky. The moon now fully covered by dark, thick clouds that went on for miles. Remus knelt hunched next to the Whomping Willow, sobbing with his hands at his side.<br>"DON'T! I'M DISGUSTING!" He bawled at Sirius who knelt next to him. Sirius rubbed his bestmates back with one hand and picked up the white fluffy body on the ground.  
>"Trevor... Oh..." Sirius whispered. Remus was hysterically sobbing and his hands had cat hair and blood on them.<br>"I'M A MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH ME?" He shouted, making Sirius jump.

"Remus, Remus, look,-" Sirius said whilst he started to pull up the grass and make a small grave.  
>"No. Don't even try and make it better, Sirius. You and James have done too much for me. Pettigrew, not so much." He sighed, "I'M BLOODY DISGUSTING! LOOK AT ME! LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE!" He shouted. Sirius just looked at him and smiled.<br>"You're not disgusting. You're my best mate. I won't let you say that about yourself." He patted his shoulder and almost hugged him to comfort him.  
>"Why was I stood up?" Leigh Anne screamed, "I am looking my best and both of you stood me up! I mean, who does that anymore?" She said through tough falling tears. Sirius turned his head to her and shook it from side to side. "What?" She screamed at him. Her mascara was streaming down her face and she clutched her shoes in her hand. "Is tha- Is that my Trevor?" Leigh Anne wept. She ran full speed down the hill and fell next to Remus. "Trevor! Did- Did you kill my cat, Remus?" She asked.<br>"No! No! I didn't, I didn't. I found him lying there and he wasn't moving! I-I...It wasn't me!" He defended with a thin sigh at the end. There was a sharp slap from Leigh Annes palm to Remus' cheek. Then there was a silence. Sirius stayed quiet and started to dig a grave a few metres back from them.  
>"What the bloody Hell did you do that for ?" Remus shouted at the fragile, possibly drunk 15 year old.<br>"I don't know!" Leigh Anne squealed, "I was just upset about Yule and Tre-" She wept before Remus pressed his lips to hers. A spur the moment kind of thing.  
>"Hey! Hey ,hey!" sirius argued, putting Trevor onto the dirt and pulling Remus from Leigh Anne. The clouds shifted again. Leigh Anne let out a sharp, high scream as if it were something out of a horror film. Sirius tried to turn Remus around but it was too late. Remus was shouting out in pain and Sirius looked like he was hugging his best mate. Leigh Anne was frozen. From Trevor beind killed, to seeing Remus transform. She surprised herself that she didn't faint.<br>"Get to the Basement! Stay in your room! Don't come out until breakfast!" Sirius warned. She ran off, starting with a scream then started to cry again when she was running down the stairs to the Hufflepuff basement.  
>"REMUS! EWWW! Bleugh!" She churned, wiping her lips as she passed Crouch.<br>"Lupin? Wait- stop a minute, babe. What happened?"Barty asked. He rubbed her arm.  
>"I hate you! I despise you! You foul, evilsome little cockroach!" Leigh Anne cried, tapping the rhythm to get into the common room. "You left me deserted at that dance!" The door slammed shut behind her and she ran to her room in floods of tears. <p>

* * *

><p>After the Great Hall had been cleared out after breakfast, Leigh Anne took her bags and belongings and moved further towards the edge of the Hufflepuff table. Some students stayed behind on their free period for revision and studying. Her DADA bookflipped open to Bogarts. Leigh Anne started to read the five chapter on Bogarts. She could barely remember last night. She could only remember dancing with Pettigrew then it all went blank.<br>"Hi, Beauty!" Peter and James said, sitting across from her. They said it in sync which scared her.  
>"Hello." Replied, turning to the second chapter with a long face.<br>"What's the matter?" Sirius showed with his books. Lily came behind him. She kissed James before they took both sides of her with smiles. "You! Studying! What have you two done to my sister?" Sirius asked Peter and James who just laughed with him.  
>"Yeah. James should be studying to. We have a Herbo exam after this." She firmly said. Sirius just looked towards the door. Peter and James' view followed. Remus stood reserved with his books in his hands.<br>"Moony! Over here, come on!" Lily shouted over to him. He stopped his day dreaming and Sirius stood. Leigh Anne looked up with a smile then looked back down with a scowl.  
>"Let's go. We'll just be over here." He said, patting his sisters back. All of them got up and Lily and James just moved further down the table to 'study'. Remus took the seat opposite her and put his hand onto the book page she was reading.<br>"Not like you to read let alone study." He chuckled. She looked up to glare. "What?" Remus asked. "Look, I just want to talk to you for a second." He defended.  
>"No!" She sharply shot at him, pulling her book closer towards her. Remus just sighed and went to turn away.<p> 


	3. Hufflepuff Basement

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Remus&amp;OC Pairing 3 <p>

_Hufflepuff Basement  
>(AN Inspired by Drunk-Ed Sheeran)_

He then turned back to face her.  
>"I have my reasons for not showing up last night. Alright?" HE said to her making her close the book over.<br>"What? Leaving me in the middle of a party in my finest ending up dancing with Pettigrew who felt me up? NO! No excuse can cover that!" She snapped. "Look at me, bloody starting to cry again!" She piled all her books up with a large thud and fixed her robe and tie.  
>"Well you kissed me last night!" Remus shot at her. There was a silence. Sirius cleared his throat.<br>"You done that, Moony."Sirius said with a small thumbs up. James nodded from down the table. There was a stiff silence between them.  
>"OK, the kiss aside! I got dumped and felt up. You were probablly lying in a corner somewhere crying!" Leigh Anne said. She stood and collected her stuff before Lily ran down to her and pressed on her shoulders to make her sit.<br>"Listen!" Lily hissed before running back down to James. Leigh Anne sighed.  
>"Tell me why I was stood up. Please, Remus, tell me." She asked and seemed to beg. Remus just sighed. "Right. Well." Leigh Anne muttered. She almost fully stood.<br>"I stood you up because I was otherwise engaged." Remus stood too. She nodded and sniffed. "With the moon." He whispered. Leigh Anne looked at him. "Chapters nine through eleven explain it all."  
>"Did you go there?" Leigh Anne asked in her dolly voice. Remus raised an eyebrow. "The Moon. Did you go there?" She laughed. Remus shook his head.<br>"No- Look, do you know your brother at all?" Remus quizzed her in a sensless tone. She nodded. "Really? Leave your books here and we'll _all_ explain." He laughed. She placed her books into her bag and walked around the table to meet him.  
>"I'm still mad at you." She growled. James kissed Lily once and walked behind Remus and Leigh Anne. Sirius and Peter followed all of them down to the lake.<p>

A couple of hours later after missing the Herbology exam, the Marauders and the two girls were still down at the lake.  
>"So all of you change to help him out ?" Leigh Anne asked. All of them nodded whilst Lily done some homework with James' head on her knees. "That's so cute! You three are such good friends to him!" She grinned. Remus just shrugged. Sirius stood with a big smile.<br>"So, now you know. You now know why you were stood up and why Trevor is dead." He said. He pulled his sister into a big, hearty and warm cuddle.  
>"But don't worry, they'll replace him." Lily smiled up from her book and quil. When Sirius let go of Leigh Anne, she squealed and ran through the boys who were lying on the snowy ground.<br>"Snape! Oh! Why wern't you at the dance last night?" She giggled, jumping onto him to give him a hug from the top of the hill. "You should've came with us! It would of been a right laugh!" Leigh Anne smiled. Snape just shook his head. "You should at least go to your class, Severus.I'll probablly see you at lunch." She grinned, tightly hugging him again. As he started to walk away, she shouted, "Love you!".  
>"It's bloody freezing out here!" Remus said from the ground with his hood up and his blazer firmly buttoned.<br>"You're still not going to go out with her." Sirius smiled, welcoming Leigh Anne back. Remus was astounded.  
>"B-B-But...Oh!" He scoffed, throwing his head back.<br>"What's the matter?" Peter laughed, nudging him. Remus just let out a breath of cold air and stood up.  
>"I'm cold. My feet are wet through. I'm getting a runny nose and also It's time Filch does his rounds."Remus shuddered.<br>"We're going to bloody...What's it called..." Peter thought, snapping his fingers.  
>"Hogsmead." James laughed. Lily looked at him and shook her head with the kindest eyes. It was love between them. You could see it in their eyes. Leigh Anne nodded and sniffed too.<br>"It is cold but _you_ have an excuse for being out of class. I mean, Dumbledore knows. We d- I call dibbs on the food poisoning excuse !" She smiled, getting completely off track. The other boys and Lily sighed heavily. "Bad salmon. I think that'll do it! Come on." Leigh Anne bubbled, holding her hand out to Remus.  
>"W-What are you doing?" James asked, fixing his glasses.<br>"Taking him inside before he dies of hypothermia!" She smiled. She shook her hand about in the air. "Come on. My fingers are going blue, boy!" Leigh Anne grinned. Remus smiled at them all and took her and they started walking up the steep hill.  
>"So... You don't think I'm wierd? Or strange? Or a monster?" Remus asked, his shoes filling with even more snow. Leigh Anne turned to him and shook her head.<br>"Of course I don't. But you do owe me a new cat." She laughed. They stamped their feet on the cleared path leading into the school. It was slippery. Icy.

"I think you're unique. Like me." She smiled whislt she lost her footing and slipped. She regained. "See! Don't need any help!" Leigh Anne grinned again. Remus held her arm gently for the rest of their walking time.  
>"If I did get you a new cat, what would you call him or her?" He asked curiously. Leigh Anne hummed a tune to herself as she thought.<br>"Charlie. Charlie or Charles." She smiled. He nodded and kicked his feet off of the side of the castle walls to get the snow off. Leigh Anne done the same on the other side of the entrance. "Bloody cold." Remus sighed, sniffing and rubbing his hands togehter before he was pinned against the wall. Leigh Anne held the side of his robes and slammed her lips firmly to his. Remus' hands moved from her shoulders to further down her back. The cuddle quickly became a full, passionate embrace. Footsteps loudly approached. Heels. Seconds apart. It was McGonnagal.  
>"Uhh... Dinner! I'll see you at dinner I guess or..."Remus laughed before his hand was pulled to the staircase.<br>"Now, we could go upstairs which is a hazard or we could go downstairs which is pretty safe."She whispered. Remus raised his eyebrow and she pulled him downstairs toward the basement.  
>"Oh, we shouldn't be doing this, Leigh!" Remus laughed. Leigh Anne stopped and turned just metres from the Hufflepuff entrance. "What? It's going against Sirius, that's all." He smiled at her. Leigh Anne just stepped closer to him.<br>"Sirius is at Hogsmead. Nobody is in my dorm." Leigh Anne smiled. She moved closer to him, looking up at his kind, fragile face that was now bathed in the glow of the snowy sky. She felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. She compulsively reached out and placed her hands on Remus' smooth cheeks. He didn't resist. Her heart beating heavily, Leigh Anne slowly elevated herself by standing on her toes and stared into his eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire to be consumed by him. Remus stared back, and apparently understanding her feelings, drew closer to her. Leigh Anne closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, awaiting that which she had been longing for. A few seconds passed before she finally felt his warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt her passion for him course through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She raised her hands above her head, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly as he began to kiss her lips. She moaned softly, kissing back to the best of her ability. Moments later, she felt his wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt his hands slide down her back and to her bottom. She squirmed playfully as he squeezed her bottom lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love. After what felt like eons to her, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each others eyes. After giving him a watery smile, she placed her head against his chest. The beating of his heart was audible, an indication that he felt the same way she did. He stroked her hair gently, planting a loving kiss on her head and then nuzzling his noze against it.

"Oooh! It is but a Badger and a Lion getting cosy in the corridor when they are meant to be in class! Tsk, tsk!" The Bloody Baron hoarsely chuckled, "Naughty, naughty!" He grinned. Leigh Anne just turned with pink cheeks.  
>"Don't you have somebody to be terrorizing, Baron ?" The Fat Friar asked as he came out of the Hufflepuff Common Room. The Baron nodded. He had a sincere look in his eyes and The Friar zoomed off down the corridor with the Baron hollering after him.<br>"They love eachother really." Remus smiled. She just turned to look up at him with a dazzling smile.  
>"We can't tell Sirius. He'll shoot us both." Leigh Anne told Remus, her smile gently fading. "He'll feed us to Peeves." She scoffed. "I'm serious, Remus. He'll have our guts for garters." Leigh Anne smiled once again. He put his hands at her hips and just smiled.<br>"Leigh Anne?" A scarce whispered hissed down the hallway. "Are you in the common room?" It hissed.  
>"Who is it?" She whispered back.<br>"Sirius!" It hissed at her.  
>"Oh... Uhhm... Ok! No, I'm out in the corridor!" She whispered back, opening the Hufflepuff Common Room door for Remus. "Two minutes!" She told him before footsteps seemed to run down the corridor at her from behind. His hands wrapped around her waist and she tried to get away. "Crouch! Leave me alone!" Leigh Anne growled, "Why are you down here?" She nearly shouted at him. He just laughed at her.<br>"I came down to see my best girl. Want to make her forget all about that Lupin." He whispered. Leigh Anne struggled again. "Rough? That's so you!" He chuckled, spinning her to face him.  
>"Barty, I have to talk with you about something." She sighed. He just glared at her.<br>"You can't be breaking up with me! Just because I didn't go to the stupid dance! That's low!" He bawled at her, clutching her arms tightly.  
>"No,no,no! It's just that there's somebody else. A really nice guy who doesn't drink alot or sell drugs on the grounds." She snapped at him. Within the time they ended up talking,the lunchbell went and Lupin sneaked out of the Common Room. He acted like he was just walking past them when Crouch snapped.<br>"HEY! YOU!" He shouted making Leigh Anne shield her ears. He pushed Leigh Anne away from him and slowly walked towards Lupin who was quickly speeding up his pace. Lupin quickly met up with Lily and James who didn't go to Hogsmead. Leigh Anne watched as Crouch approached. Suddenly, one of her friends turned her around and got her into a deep conversation.  
>"He's so tall!" Remus sighed onto James' shoulder.<br>"Mate, he looks like he's going to punch you." James stated. Remus nodded and had the back of his robe pulled. He was pushed against the cold brick wall with a fuming, Scottish teenager in his face.  
>"She is a gentle, loving creature! She's an angel." Barty whispered. Remus let out a sigh as his throat was closing up with a fist around it. "Now!" He snapped making Remus flinch, "You hurt her or or tell anybody about my soft side, I'l break your fucking nose and smash your teeth in!" Crouch snarled, millimetres from Remus' face. He dropped Remus to the ground and Remus started to fix his clothes. Crouch slammed his foot down and Remus flinched. Barty walked away full of laughter. He shuddered and walked back over to James and Lily.<br>"What the bloody hell was all that about?" James asked. They started to walk to the lunchhall as Remus explained his fate.

"So, that means- This is all about Leigh Anne. You need to tell her what you just told us!" Lily said. She took her seat at the table with Sirius on her other side. "When did you get here?" She asked. Sirius had his mouth full of food so he couldn't talk.  
>"I'm not telling her anything!" Remus argued. Sirius covered his mouth as he spoke.<br>"What happened?" He asked. Remus just shook his head and looked at his food.  
>"Nothing. J- Doesn't even matter." Remus told him.<br>"Reem(AN/The Only Way Is Essex reference), what's the matter?" Leigh Anne asked. Sirius raised his eyebrow and she just weakly smiled, walking around the table to sit next to her brother. "What? All of you'se have nicknames. He should have one too." She smiled at Remus across the table. Remus just shook his head at her with the same smile.  
>"Have I missed something?" Lily asked. James just let out a sigh.<br>"What did I point out to you in the hallway?" He whispered. She nodded and smiled at Remus. Leigh Anne sighed heavily and fixed her robes before standing up and kissing her brothers head.  
>"I'm going to my table. Oh- Remus. DADA. We're getting a mock test." She informed. Sirius and James put their hands onto the table in sync.<br>"We're in the class too!" They argued. She just shook her head and smiled, walking back to her room.


End file.
